Desleal
by Llanca
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue un hermano leal, incluso cuando estuvo con ella... UA/ ItaInoSasu


**Naruto © M. Kishimoto **

**Desleal**

By: Llanca

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha** era un hermano leal, incluso si Itachi Uchiha fue siempre el mejor; el más inteligente, el más alto, el más locuaz y el que le ganaba en todo ámbito, continuaba siendo leal.

A pesar de ese pequeño resentimiento albergado en el fondo de su corazón, Sasuke era honesto. Jamás podría hacerle daño a su hermano ni aunque quisiera, ni aun cuando él estuviese abrazando protectoramente a Ino Yamanaka.

Así que, lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue fijar por breves segundos las pupilas en la mujer de su hermano. Fue un pequeño gesto, casi imperceptible. El brillo en los ojos azules fue suficiente para calmarlo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro desganado, subió las escalas rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez ahí no pudo evitar gruñir y lanzar la chaqueta hacia la cama en un movimiento descuidado y brusco.

—¡Mierda! —se ofuscó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. A continuación caminó hacia el baño, desnudándose en el acto.

Cuando el agua fría descendió por sus hombros, cerró los párpados y se permitió, por un breve momento, ser desleal con su hermano.

Recordó el primer día que la vio. Fue cuando su vehículo se averió y no tuvo más remedio que viajar en metro. Hubiese sido un viaje sin importancia si es que no se hubiese encontrado con ella.

Apenas la vio apoyada en los fuertes cristales del metro, sintió el corazón darle un brinco. Y dio varios más cuando ella lo miró a los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, sólo fue consciente del tiempo cuando le advirtieron por altoparlantes la próxima estación.

Ella le sonrió cuando descendió, y desde ese día jamás pudo olvidar su sonrisa.

La próxima vez que la vio fue 2 meses después, el día en que Itachi le presentó a la familia su novia de hace 1 mes. Las interrogantes comenzaron y cuando Itachi relató el cómo la conoció, Sasuke se sintió colérico.

Irritado golpeó los azulejos de la ducha.

Ella pudo ser suya. ¡Él la vio primero!

—_Un gusto conocerte, Sasuke. Itachi me ha hablado mucho de ti… _

Pudo haberle respondido que para él también era un gusto, quizás por simple cortesía, pero no pudo. Sólo gruñó por lo bajo y dejó a su familia para salir a algún bar a tomar un par de copas y lamentarse de su mala suerte.

¿Cómo fue posible que Itachi conociera a Ino en las mismas circunstancias que lo hizo él? ¿Qué fue lo que marcó la diferencia? ¿Por qué Itachi y no él que la vio primero?

Esa noche en el bar no fue consciente de sus actos.

Consecutivamente, cuando Itachi a los 3 meses después anunció su compromiso, otro balde de agua fría le cayó en el cuerpo de sorpresa. Si bien había aprendido a convivir con esa sensación extraña de ver a la mujer que lo cautivó con su hermano, había fabricado la máscara perfecta para obviar y anular cualquier emoción hacia ellos. La cual fue efectiva hasta que después del matrimonio de Itachi se encontraran vacacionando en el mismo lugar. Una vez más lamentó su mala suerte, pero fingió no hacerlo cuando su hermano lo invitó a comer con ellos.

La comida fue silenciosa y la sintió tan incómoda como en un comienzo. Esa tarde Itachi había decidido reunirse de manera extraordinaria con los delegados de una asociación benéfica que tenía pendiente. Le había encargado, además, quedarse con Ino hasta que él volviese.

Si Sasuke hubiese sabido lo que eso significaba, jamás habría aceptado.

Apoyando la frente en las baldosas azuladas, respiró largo y tendido.

—Ino… —murmuró, reviviendo todas escenas que fueron el desencadenante de toda su frustración y anhelo prohibido.

Las copas post-almuerzo habían llevado a Ino a un estado efusivo que a él le pareció adorable. Sin embargo toda esa situación lo hizo sentirse temeroso cuando la observó acomodarse en el sofá frente a él sin cuidado alguno.

Las largas y esbeltas piernas descansaron elegantemente en el sofá en una posición que lo obligó a morderse el interior de su mejilla. No ayudó en absoluto que ella se durmiera y que el sol comenzará a inundar la habitación con una brisa calurosa que le provocó jadear.

Reprimiendo todos los instintos masculinos, recorrió con la mirada el sudoroso rostro de la rubia. No supo en qué momento ni cómo sucedió, pero cuando la imagen frente a él gimió su nombre no pudo sino rendirse ante el encanto.

Ella se tocó para él en la somnolencia, jadeando palabras sucias y tentadoras que lo obligaron a dejar caer los pantalones y satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Compartieron sonoros quejidos de satisfacción cuando llegaron al clímax. En el momento justo en que ella abrió los párpados lo miró de una manera tan cálida que pudo sentir su corazón arder. Después de ese día, no volvieron a cruzar palabra sobre lo sucedido.

—Maldita mujer… —negando, abrió los párpados, cortó el paso del agua y salió de la ducha para luego recostarse en la cama con el cuerpo húmedo, no preocupándose siquiera por vestirse.

Odiaba tener que pensar en ella en todo momento. ¿Por qué no la podía dejar fuera de su cabeza? ¡¿Por qué?!

Aunque se obligara a sí mismo a pensar en otras cosas y a encontrar una justificación convincente, era casi imposible no regresar sus cavilaciones a Ino.

—Sasuke.

A voz de su hermano lo fastidió. No tenía ganas de charlar con él en ese momento.

—Voy a entrar.

No importándole que Itachi ingresara, acomodó los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras fijaba la mirada al techo.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Estas extraño. ¿Sucede algo?

Hubiese dicho que lo que sucedía tenía relación directa con él, mas jamás podría permitirse confesarlo.

—Sólo asuntos con las empresa —mintió sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Ya veo…

Hubo una pausa antes de que Itachi volviera a hablar.

—Ino quiere que bajes a cenar con nosotros.

Mentalmente rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a ir a cenar con su hermano y la mujer de éste, sabiendo que se trataba de la persona que más deseaba en el mundo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Entiendo…

Giró el cuello para mirar a Itachi que se había sentado en la cama a un lado de él.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi rió.

—No es nada —pronunció como si nada. —Sólo procura no dejar de comer —lo último lo dijo con cierto deje de preocupación. —No quiero que mi hermanito pequeño… —y como incontables veces cuando niños, Itachi le palpó con el dedo índice la frente. —… se enferme

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Aunque hubiese querido decir algo, no pudo. Lo vio alejarse y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

En ese momento recordó por qué siempre había sido leal a su hermano.

—Itachi…

.

.

—¿Que yo qué?

No escuchó que fue lo que le dijo su hermano a Ino, pero no debió ser algo muy bueno como para que reaccionara de esa manera.

—Eres un miserable, ¡Itachi Uchiha!

Sasuke se mantuvo al margen. No quiso salir de la cocina ni interrumpir la discusión del matrimonio. A él no le importaba en realidad... Bueno, tal vez le importaba un poco, después de todo se trataba de su hermano… Y de Ino.

Cuando escuchó un grito de frustración, seguido de un portazo, supo que las cosas no habían resultado para nada bien.

Suspirando, caminó hacia el comedor, encontrándose con Ino frente a él. Lucía triste y frágil; y pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos arruinando el maquillaje, seguía luciendo ridículamente hermosa.

Las palpitaciones aumentaron considerablemente cuando la cercanía entre ellos disminuyó.

Sabía que era fruta prohibida, pero por más que se reprimiera no podía controlar esa sensación de hormigueo en el vientre, no cuando ella lo estaba mirando de esa manera tan vulnerable.

—Sasuke…

—Ino…

No fue necesario que dijera más, ella lo comprendió. Así que, asintiendo en silencio, Ino sonrió antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Aunque una parte de su consciencia lo regañó, sabía que había sido una buena decisión dejarla marcharse sin él.

Sasuke Uchiha era de todo, menos desleal.

.

.

Apenas le avisaron que su departamento por fin estaba amueblado, decidió trasladarse de inmediato de la casa de sus padres. Si bien ni Fugaku ni Mikoto vivían allí, sino que sólo Itachi e Ino, se sentía asfixiado. El ver a los tortolitos todos los días lo repugnaba.

—Itachi me contó que te ibas… No creí que la remodelación demoraría tan poco.

Sasuke paralizó sus movimientos cuando escuchó la voz de Ino tras de él. Fingiendo que no le importaba que su voz le hiciera añicos la cordura, continuó empacando sus pertenencias, apurándose para terminar pronto y salir de esa casa pronto.

—Trabajadores eficientes —fue todo lo que dijo, terminando con una maleta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, ya casi termino —respondió de modo automático. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí. No podía compartir una misma habitación con Ino, era una amenaza para su autocontrol.

—Mírame, por favor…

La oyó justo tras de él. Su razón le pidió a gritos que no bajara sus defensas, pero por más que luchó, no pudo hacerlo. El poder de Ino sobre él era demasiado como para obviarlo.

No podía tocarla. Romper con los lazos de confianza para con su hermano era algo que jamás podría hacer. Sin embargo…

Se dejó llevar.

—S-Sasuke…

Ino estaba retorciéndose en la cama, vistiendo sólo unas pequeñas bragas de encaje blancas. Los dedos traviesos estaban ingresando y saliendo de la cavidad. Fue testigo de cómo la excitación brotó de allí y humedeció las sábanas mientras abría más las piernas.

—Ino… —suspiró, viendo cómo ella descendía las pantaletas y le mostraba aquella íntima parte femenina antes de que comenzara a masturbarse nuevamente.

Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla, de recorrer con sus dedos cada espacio de ella, pero estaba prohibido. Por más que quisiera besarla, acariciarla y hacerla suya, no podía.

—Ino… —se quejó, apretando con fuerza su dura longitud, descendiendo hacia la base y regresando a la cima viscosa con rapidez.

Descansando una rodilla sobre el colchón, evitando en todo momento tocar a la rubia, aumentó los movimientos, comenzando a sudar.

—Sasuke…

Los jadeos de Ino le nublaron el juicio, por lo que no pudo contener un quejido de satisfacción cuando sintió un calor insoportable acumularse en la parte baja de su vientre.

—¡Ah, ah!

—Mierda… —se mordió el labio inferior y disfrutó del perfil sobre su cama. La figura de Ino arqueándose de placer iba a acabar con él.

—Acaba conmigo, S-Sasuke…

No pudo más, toda su pasión la vació directo el centro de Ino, empapándola de todo el deseo que sintió por ella por tanto tiempo.

—Ino…

La examinó con detenimiento. Las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios entreabiertos y esa respiración entrecortada lo volvieron loco. Sin embargo, pese a lo maravilloso que era tenerla así frente a él, agradeció tener el suficiente control como para no rozarla ni siquiera por accidente.

—Sasuke… —le sonrió de medio lado, sin culpabilidad en el rostro.

Él supo el porqué de su expresión; técnicamente Ino no le había sido infiel a Itachi, pues jamás lo tocó ni besó. Y él tampoco.

No se sintió mal. Ni tampoco culpable, porque a pesar de todo él continuaba siendo un hermano leal.

Sí, Sasuke seguía siendo leal.

Casi…

.

.

—Si una mujer está lo suficientemente satisfecha, no será infiel —Kisame dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y si existe alguien que la seduce, hn? Aunque la mujer esté muy satisfecha sexualmente, si hay alguien dentro de sus estándares que la seduce, de todos modos acabará siendo infiel.

—Puede ser… —Kisame asintió frente a las palabras de Deidara.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, un…—Deidara se cruzó de brazos. —Son todas iguales.

—Sólo lo dices por despecho —Sasori, que se había mantenido al margen, intervino. Sabía que Deidara había tenido una mala experiencia amorosa por lo que atribuía rencor hacia todas las féminas.

—No es despecho, es la realidad —bebió un poco de cerveza antes de continuar. —Es por eso que no se debe confiar en ellas.

Itachi sólo los escuchó hablar. Siempre discutían de lo mismo, de cómo las mujeres eran capaces de dejar de lado lo que tenían por algo más, básicamente porque nunca estaban conformes con lo que tenían.

—Ni en ellas ni en sus amigas, ni siquiera en tu familia, un.

Kisame río.

—¿Aún no superas que tu ex te haya engañado con tu hermana?

La mirada de muerte que le dedicó Deidara, no pasó desapercibida. Era tema delicado aún y un secreto a voces.

—¡No sabía que jugaba para ese bando también, un! —no podía negar lo innegable.

Itachi no tenía conocimiento de los pesares de Deidara. Jamás se había imaginado algo así…

Miró al rubio que continuó con su discurso.

—Aprendí mi lección, ¿sí?… —hizo una pausa para aumentar la expectación. —No creí que mi propia hermana sería capaz de algo así. Sólo puedo decir que no se puede confiar en nadie a estas alturas, cualquiera podría traicionarte.

—Eso es deprimente.

—Sí, lo es…

Itachi reflexionó las palabras de su amigo en silencio. Por alguna razón las facciones de Sasuke se reflejaron en su mente. Sin embargo no le tomó importancia, porque él sabía –incluso podía meter las manos al fuego por su hermano- que Sasuke era demasiado leal como para traicionarlo.

O, al menos, eso quería creer.

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

Se preguntarán por qué no actualizo mis fics, no se preocupen, pronto los actualizaré todos. Sólo necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés y éste fue el resultado.

Saludos!


End file.
